random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episode Ideas
Season 2 How about an episode where the Bunkmates go on a omniversal trip? --Timebombschoolaccount (talk) 14:45, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I'm up for that. It could incorporate lots of those other ideas we had, while still giving room for everybody to elaborate on it. Heck, this might make a good end-of-season special if we feel like it. CompliensCreator00 message wall 16:53, January 30, 2018 (UTC) How about an episode based off an album, like "Eye in the Sky" by The Alan Parsons Project or "Oh No, It's Devo" by Devo? --Timebombschoolaccount (talk) 17:54, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Could be interesting, but it'd need some careful planning. We'd need an album most of us are able to recognize, and something we could form a plot out of, which could be hard due to wildly varying musical tastes. I won't leave it out of the question, though. CompliensCreator00 message wall 19:08, January 30, 2018 (UTC) eyo we should have an episode where theres a style change and its shown by having a different writing style. idunno what kind of style itd be but i thought it was cool. - Ace Lad high school au. - Tornadospeed How about an episode where nobody actually speaks? Like the second Spongebob episode. [[User:Moon Snail|'Gotta Catch 'em all']], [[Message Wall:Moon Snail| But I have to kill the zombies!]] 21:52, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Yea, both of those could be cool. Bunkest High School AU... CompliensCreator00 message wall 23:11, January 30, 2018 (UTC) A crossover with Time Junction so that the issues we have with KirbiMiroir over it can be settled. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 23:18, January 30, 2018 (UTC) You might want to ask Kirbi about that, but that could be neat! CompliensCreator00 message wall 23:26, January 30, 2018 (UTC) How about a episode focusing on the Bunkest characters in serious accidents as a fictional Rescue 911 episode, ala the X-Files episode X-Cops? --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 23:37, January 30, 2018 (UTC) How 'bout an episode about the Bunkmates' dreams? [[User:Moon Snail|'Gotta Catch 'em all']], [[Message Wall:Moon Snail| But I have to kill the zombies!]] 01:09, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Yea that sounds rad as hell. I'm up for it. CompliensCreator00 message wall 01:18, February 2, 2018 (UTC) How about Round 2 of Sheen-Mania? --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 00:53, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :...Why? We've concluded the story already, and there's a whole "no repeating episode ideas" rule. CompliensCreator00 message wall 00:56, February 3, 2018 (UTC) ::fak that rule. I believe Sheen-Mania deserves a sequel episode. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 01:02, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :::I think the whole Planet Sheen concept would be better and more impactful if it remained as a one-off episode. - Tornadospeed How about an episode where the Bunkmates tell cartoon reviewers like MrEnter where to stick it! --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 01:06, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :: what did mr. enter ever do to you???? as for the idea, ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh idk. Ace Lad back at it again what's up? blogs 04:24, February 3, 2018 (UTC) How about an episode where the Bunkmates become superheroes! Madi Shinx (talk) 01:13, February 3, 2018 (UTC) The Bunkmates go to Olive Garden. A whisper on the air made my heart rate fall when I heard you call... (wall | ) 04:19, February 3, 2018 (UTC) A lot of the other users and I have been talking about this episode on the Discord. We have a lot of good concepts and ideas for it. It's gonna be a good episode, trust us. A whisper on the air made my heart rate fall when I heard you call... (wall | ) 05:51, February 11, 2018 (UTC) an episode where someone messes up the time stream and theres a Bad Future. we meet out edgy cool future selves and work together to save time. Ace Lad back at it again what's up? blogs 04:24, February 3, 2018 (UTC) An episode with the opposite doppelgangars of the Bunkmates (Lians Noom, Enimsaj, Dal Eca, and Spacerocket for some examples)? [[User:Moon Snail|'Gotta Catch 'em all']], [[Message Wall:Moon Snail| But I have to kill the zombies!]] 05:32, February 3, 2018 (UTC) An episode where someone goes to the Dark Universe to salvage something from it, but gets trapped, and the rest of the bunkmates have to go to save them. [[User:Moon Snail|'Gotta Catch 'em all']], [[Message Wall:Moon Snail| But I have to kill the zombies!]] 23:24, February 10, 2018 (UTC) How about a episode where the Bunkmates discuss and learn about the Dark Universe? --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 23:31, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Those last two can easily be tied into the Season 1 finale, "Journey to the Dark Universe." CompliensCreator00 message wall 23:33, February 10, 2018 (UTC) An episode where the Bunkmates get turned into babies? Madi Shinx (talk) 05:04, February 11, 2018 (UTC) I have two ideas for Season 2 episodes: :A crossover episode with Timothy Goes to School where the Bunkmates discover Hilltop School and try to understand life in the sleepy rural town of Hilltop. :A episode where the Bunkmates start a shopping channel. I hope they're great ideas! --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 16:30, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Since the Autotunerz are scrapped, and the Accosiation of Evil Cartoon Characters are scrapped, who are going to be the villians? Madi Shinx (talk) 00:33, February 18, 2018 (UTC) :Ace told me that they and Jas had some ideas. They're still working on it, I think. A whisper on the air made my heart rate fall when I heard you call... (wall | ) 00:36, February 18, 2018 (UTC) How about the second volume of Smexy Hawt Dating Videos? --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 19:31, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Two episodes from me: #A new soda comes out, and everyone in the Bunkest get addicted to it, aside from Moon Snail and Jasmine, since they don't like soda. Then the soda turns out to be incredibly toxic, so the two have to work to find a cure to it. #A Bunkest trading card game comes out. When the Bunkmates find out that they have "crystal cards", that are as valuable as a car, they keep opening packs in search of one until the Bunkest becomes so flooded with cards that it becomes uninhabitable. [[User:Moon Snail|'Gotta Catch 'em all']], [[Message Wall:Moon Snail| But I have to kill the zombies!]] 21:31, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :Yo these are great ideas, I support 100%. A whisper on the air made my heart rate fall when I heard you call... (wall | ) 21:38, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Episode idea: Aunt and Uncle Miao bring their adopted dog son, Cha-Siu, to the Bunkest, but things get out of control when Papa John goes after and tries to attack Cha-Siu. (Papa John dislikes dogs.) Madi Shinx (talk) 02:12, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Idea: Timebomb gets kicked out of The Bunkest for his sexual ways, and he gets so upset about it he blames his whole existence on it, dumps Dongwa for a human woman, and takes a vow to never do anything sexual again, eventually becoming a hermit and building his own, secret, huger Bunkest. A Bunkerest. Eventually, everyone misses him and somehow manage to bring him back to the Bunkest. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 00:49, March 8, 2018 (UTC) : With some major tweaks, this could actually be a pretty interesting episode. Firstly and most obviously, it would be about another user leaving the Bunkest, since Timebomb was written out. Also, they should leave on their own volition instead of being kicked out. The building of a Bunkerest is optional. But yeah, I think this could make a good episode. A whisper on the air made my heart rate fall when I heard you call... (wall | ) 05:13, March 17, 2018 (UTC) : Ironically enough, the next day, Timebomb did get kicked out--for being too inappropriate! Madi Shinx (talk) 21:23, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Idea: #The bunkmates decide to start a YouTube channel, and they all run it together as a team. However, things get ugly when Pixel is caught red-handed uploading videos of the other bunkmates without their permission. - (this is pixel btw) :I really like this one! It does seem a bit similar to Bunkest TV. If they're too similar, I personally wouldn't mind scrapping that one in favor of this. A whisper on the air made my heart rate fall when I heard you call... (wall | ) 21:33, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Moon Snail learns how to mimic the voices of the other Bunkmates, near perfectly. They find it neat at first, but after a while, they find it extremely annoying. Not only that, but Moon Snail forgets how to use his own voice, giving him an identity crisis. [[User:Moon Snail|'Gotta Catch 'em all']], [[Message Wall:Moon Snail| But I have to kill the zombies!]] 06:24, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Is this "Mimic Madness" from SpongeBob? CompliensCreator00 message wall 09:20, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Yeah pretty much. [[User:Moon Snail|'Gotta Catch 'em all']], [[Message Wall:Moon Snail| But I have to kill the zombies!]] 17:34, March 11, 2018 (UTC) "Madi's Luggage" episode idea from me that could possibly work as a season premiere/finale: Madi reveals to the Bunkmates that the luggage she, Papa John, and her Pokemon came in has a secret behind it. Madi Shinx (talk) 22:45, March 12, 2018 (UTC) I have two episode ideas, one is about my own persona going the bunkmates and the other one is about my persona trying to get what he needs to send my persona's own religious god (who is an anthropomorphic gherkin who goes by the name of "O Mighty Gherkin", BTW) into a "downward spiral", which is weed, manga, furry vore pictures, and cat litter. One mega, one toon, two collide, yep! It's MegaToon1234. 02:33, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Ideas: *Pixel gets into Pop Team Epic after watching a couple of episodes online. They also get Fink into it and the both of them let the anime consume their lives. However, Moon Snail and Tornadospeed (who both dislike Pop Team Epic), as well as the other bunkmates try to get Pixel to cool down their obsession. :I'm up for this. A whisper on the air made my heart rate fall when I heard you call... (wall | ) 03:20, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Nya Nya Mew Mew Kawaii Bunkest-desu A whisper on the air made my heart rate fall when I heard you call... (wall | ) 03:20, March 16, 2018 (UTC) “Untalkative Shinx” episode idea which is similar to Silent Meow, except that Madi is the one not talking: Madi has lost her voice, and has to find alternative ways to communicate, while the other Bunkmates miss her voice. Madi Shinx (talk) 10:47, March 16, 2018 (UTC) The Bunkest Episode With No Script *sigh* .-. 19:27, March 16, 2018 (UTC) "Strawberry War" episode idea: Madi and Pixel have loved strawberries so much that fights have broken when they try to get their strawberries. How will the Bunkmates work the strawberry problem out? Madi Shinx (talk) 21:23, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Waluigi takes over The Bunkest [[User:Moon Snail|'Gotta Catch 'em all']], [[Message Wall:Moon Snail| But I have to kill the zombies!]] 00:36, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Pixel brings over Raymond and he helps them preform an astral projection. - “Not a Flying Type” episode idea: After Madi is dared to do an entire ropes course without protection, she falls and breaks her arm. After the incident, Madi develops a fear of heights, and the Bunkmates and Madi’s Flying Pokemon have to help her get over her fear. Madi Shinx (talk) 01:09, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Sounds like it could be interesting! "Splattack!" - Jasmine plays way too much Splatoon one night, and most of the Bunkmates don't mind, until she starts trying to paint the Bunkest pink and beating up everyone with paint rollers. CompliensCreator00 message wall 20:18, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Feral Peril - For some sort of reason, Moon Snail has turned into a completely feral Zangoose! Nobody knows why this happened, but now he's going berserk! Looks like Phineas, Ferb and Professor Wright need to do something to restore him! [[User:Moon Snail|'Gotta Catch 'em all']], [[Message Wall:Moon Snail| But I have to kill the zombies!]] 20:04, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Genderfluid Fox - When a fox named Ivy joins The Bunkest, the Bunkmates start to notice Ivy's weird habbits. When Ivy tells one of the Bunkmates that she/he is genderfluid, they scramble to keep it hidden from the rest of the Bunkmates for her/him. Sorenrulescool5 message wall 18:51, April 3, 2018 (UTC) THE GAKEST. -Pixel A crossover with Peanut Otter's Disco? KamafaDelgato021469 02:44, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Peanut Otter's Disco/List_of_Episodes#it's the bunkest crossover yay - A whisper on the air made my heart rate fall when I heard you call... (wall | ) 03:01, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Can I replace Timebomb with my character in that episode, for obvious reasons? KamafaDelgato021469 03:06, October 23, 2018 (UTC) ---- HI IM PIXEL AND I HAVE SOME FUNKIN IDEAS #''Total Bunkest Island'' - The Bunkmates start their own Total Drama-esque reality show, where they are split into two teams and try to complete challenges, with one member from the losing team being eliminated from the competition. However, it gets way too crazy, and a lot of fighting happens, forcing the competition to be shut down earlier than anticipated. May or may not be inspired by that one OK K.O.! episode where the Boxbots compete in their own homemade reality show, but who knows #''The Tuff Pink Puff 2: Electric Boogaloo'' - EVERYONE'S past selves come to life! It's hell for everything and everyone! #''You Better Watch Out'' - Pixel finds a small, puffy yellow creature while mindlessly wandering through the woods, and brings it to the Bunkest, only to find out it isn't as cute as they think. #''Bunkest Film Fest Deluxe'' - The Bunkest has a film festival, with the Bunkmates showing their own films. #''Don't Enjoy Yourselves'' - The Bunkmates challenge themselves to not do the things they love to kill time during a storm. #''Bunkest Choice Awards'' - The Bunkmates start their own awards show! #''Nyan Neko Sugar Bunkest'' - Exactly what the title says. ok thanks - Category:The Bunkest Category:Episode Ideas